paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Risk Level
The Risk Levels, also called Difficulty Settings,' '''for most playable heists in both ''PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2 can be adjusted by selecting one of the five available modes, with each difficulty being progressively harder than the last one but also award more money and experience. In the first PAYDAY, certain heists are playable on certain modes only and harder contracts in PAYDAY 2 costs more offshore money to buy than standard ones. General Choosing one of the many preset difficulty levels alters certain aspects of a heist's gameplay, with the most observable change being the enemy AI behavior improvements, spawn rate and number of hostiles engaging the crew at once. In both games, the five difficulty levels in order of increasing difficulty, are: As difficulty increases, the amount of enemies in police Assault Waves, the frequency of enemy spawn, their accuracy and damage will also increase. From some of the difficulties onwards, stronger enemy types will replace weaker enemy types and become the standard spawn. The contact prices and the price of Assets (including Pre-Planning Assets) will also increase. (Note however, excluding Death Wish, the stealth portion of the heists in PAYDAY 2 will have very little changes as difficulty increase.) The price of loots, contact payouts (both EXP and cash) will increase as the difficulty increases, making a more difficult heist much more profitable than easier heists. Of the five preset modes, the fifth difficulty level in both games could be considered a "Special" difficulty, with unique mechanics exclusive to the setting. Both requires the player to be at a certain character level before hosting, though one can join a heist in progress regardless of mission difficulty and player reputation. In both games, unique map changes or events can either happen exclusively on the hardest setting or may occur at lower difficulties at much lower frequencies. These changes can range from subtle ones such as removal of passageways (Watchdogs Day 1), to special map-specific spawns (the Big Diamond in Diamond Heist and Room 145 in Panic Room) or even rather drastic game-changing degrees like the increased chances of hack or equipment failure/success (Diamond Heist). Beating a heist on certain difficulties under specific circumstances, often on Hard and above (PAYDAY: The Heist) or Overkill and above (PAYDAY 2), may sometimes yield an achievement, with the completion of any given level on Overkill 145+ or Death Wish always granting one. Available Modes In PAYDAY: The Heist, the fifth difficulty is Overkill 145+, available to players with Reputation level 145 and above. In PAYDAY 2, the fifth difficulty is Death Wish, able to be hosted by players at and above Reputation level 80, or level 40 for players with at least one Infamy level. However, all players on all levels can join a Death Wish game. In PAYDAY 2, each difficulty level, with the exception of Death Wish, also corresponds to a "Risk Level", which appears as a heist asset showing some information on what to be expected in this difficulty. Normal The Normal difficulty is the easiest difficulty in both games. In PAYDAY 2, this difficulty does not have any skull signs. It corresponds to Risk Level 0. In Payday: The Heist, Blue SWATs are the standard enemy spawns on this difficulty. In PAYDAY 2, there will be no XP bonus for this difficulty, making the amount of XP received unchanged. The price of the loot bags and loose items will not be modified. Hard The Hard difficulty is the second easiest difficulty in both games. In PAYDAY 2, this difficulty is signified with 1 skull. It corresponds to Risk Level 1. In Payday: The Heist, from Hard onwards, Heavy SWAT will replace the Blue SWAT as the standard enemy spawn. Blue SWATs are usually only seen around the start of a heist. In PAYDAY 2, the XP bonus for this difficulty is 2x base XP, making the total amount of XP received 3x compared to Normal. The price of the loot bags will increase to 2.0 times of their value in Normal, while the price of loose items will increase to 2 times of their value in Normal. Very Hard The Very Hard difficulty is the median difficulty in both games. In PAYDAY 2, this difficulty is signified with 2 skulls. It corresponds to Risk Level 2. In PAYDAY 2 from Very Hard onwards, Heavy Response Units, occasionally mixed with Maximum Force Responders replace the SWAT team as the standard enemy spawns. In PAYDAY 2, the XP bonus for this difficulty is 5x base XP, making the total amount of XP received 6x compared to Normal. The price of the loot bags will increase to 2.6 times of their value in Normal, while the price of loose items will increase to 5 times of their value in Normal. Overkill The Overkill difficulty is the second hardest difficulty in both games. It was the hardest difficulty before Overkill 145+ and Death Wish were added. In PAYDAY 2, this difficulty is signified with 3 skulls. It corresponds to Risk Level 3. In PAYDAY 2, the XP bonus for this difficulty is 10x base XP, making the total amount of XP received 11x compared to Normal. The price of the loot bags will increase to 4.2 times of their value in Normal, while the price of loose items will increase to 10 times of their value in Normal. Overkill 145+ The Overkill 145+ is a Payday: The Heist-exclusive difficulty and the most difficult difficulty in Payday: The Heist. In addition, individual heists will have Overkill 145+ exclusive changes that will make them even harder to complete. Overkill 145+ is the only difficulty level in the game with its own associated achievements. Death Wish Death Wish is a PAYDAY 2-exclusive difficulty that can be considered a corresponding difficulty of Overkill 145+. In PAYDAY 2, this difficulty is signified with 4 skulls - 3 normal skulls and a fourth horned skull. In PAYDAY 2, GenSec Elite SWATs, mixed with Heavy Response Units and Maximum Force Responders will become the standard enemy spawn on this difficulty. In this difficulty and only on this difficulty, all enemies will have increased health (the health of enemies does not increase on lower difficulties). In addition, the stealth portion of the heist is made harder with the introduction of Titan Cameras and Titan Safes. Similar to Overkill 145+, individual heists will have Death Wish-exclusive changes that will make them harder to complete. Death Wish is the only difficulty level in the game with its own associated achievements. In PAYDAY 2, the XP bonus for this difficulty is 13x base XP, making the total amount of XP received 14x compared to Normal. The price of the loot bags will increase to 8.2 times of their value in Normal, while the price of loose items will increase to 13 times of their value in Normal. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Gameplay